As Long as I'm with You
by Miss Smosh
Summary: SMOSH IANTHONY. When word gets out about their relationship, Ian and Anthony get some interesting visitors. DO NOT READ if you are sensitive to: Violence, swearing, homophobia, and torture.
1. Chapter 1

**So this Fic is very different to the fluff I usually write. If you are sensitive to swearing, violence and torture, DO NOT READ. Of course, it does have little nuggets of fluff amongst it. Also deals with a lot of homosexuality/homophobia. If you can't handle that, don't read it. Enjoy! – Miss Smosh**

* * *

"I can't do this anymore, Anthony."

Anthony whipped around to see his best friend and lover, Ian, sitting and staring at his hands folded in his lap.

"What?"

"This," he gestured vaguely at them both. "Us."

"Is this about that thing going around on the internet?"

"They posted on too. Every since we came out, the comments have ben filled with horrible stuff. Stuff like: "Go die you stupid fags" and "I'm going to kill you and your gay fucking boyfriend." It's just…" Ian trailed off.

Anthony turned to Ian. "They aren't really going to hunt us down."

"But there have been reports of murders on the news, Anthony! More than usual."

Anthony put his hands on Ian's shoulders. He pulled the man closer until their foreheads were touching. "I love you, and nothing in the world can change that." He planted a kiss on Ian's lips.

Ian snuggled closer to Anthony and laid his head on his shoulder. "I love you too, always have, always will."

**X**

"Anthony! Anthony!"

Anthony's head snapped up at Ian's cry. "Ian?" He ran to the study.

"What is it?"

Ian looked up at him, his big blue eyes wide with fear. "They know where we live."

"What?! No way. Impossible!" Anthony sat down beside him and peered at the computer screen. "No way….ummm… here." Anthony pulled over the keyboard and typed:

"Ha, pathetic, you'll have to do better than that!"

"Are you sure that will work?" Ian asked anxiously.

"Positive. Homophobes are so stupid." Anthony grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

Ian smiled pitifully back. The small, sad smile broke Anthony's heart.

"Love you." Anthony said, kissing the top of his head. "Always have."

"Always will." Ian whispered.

**X**

Anthony's eyes snapped open. Something had woken him up, but he had no idea what. He shut his eyes again and was drifting off to sleep, when he heard a crash. He hastily sat up and swung his legs out of the bed. Silently, he crept over to the door and flicked the light switch.

Nothing happened.

"Fuck," Anthony whispered.

He grabbed his phone from beside his beside his bed, opened the door and crept out, the only illumination coming from his phone screen.

Suddenly, a person dressed all in black jumped out in front of him. It was strange how sleep-foggy mind immediately thought "Manspider!" before he was viciously hit over the head and carpet filled his vision.

**XX**


	2. Chapter 2

Ian awoke to a hot, clammy hand over his mouth. He cried out in alarm, but all that came out was a muffled grunt.

"Shut up!" a voice hissed.

Suddenly, the lights were turned on. Ian squinted through the harsh light to see his attackers.

There were four men, all dressed in black with balaclavas.

Ian then noticed a figure slumped against the wall.

"Anthony!" Ian cried out, his voice small and weak.

"Tie him up. It's time we taught these little gay fags a lesson."

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, buts words wi-" Anthony's teasing sing-song voice was cut off as someone slapped him across the face.

"Anthony!" Ian screamed.

Suddenly, Ian's hands were wrenched behind his back and tied together, same with his feet. Once he was bound, he was shoved down on the carpet beside Anthony.

Their eyes locked.

"I love you." Anthony whispered.

"Don't leave me!" Ian pleaded.

"I will never leave you, I promise."

And then Anthony was dragged away.

**X**

Anthony was shoved onto the cold tiled floor of the bathroom, next to Ian's bedroom.

"Just a question, how come the lights are working now?" Anthony asked.

The main man shrugged. "We fiddled around with the circuit breaker. Flick, lights go off. Flick, lights come on. Simple."

Anthony surveyed his attackers. They were three average sized men, wearing full-length black clothing and balaclavas that revealed only their mouths and eyes.

"Now, you and me are going to have some fun." The ring leader grinned at him, his piercing, ice blue eyes shone with excitement.

"You and I." Anthony corrected him.

That earned him a slap across the face.

"Don't go being a smartass. Now," He unzipped a backpack and drew out a knife. He grinned manically. "Make sure you scream nice and loud so your boyfriend can hear you!"

He approached him with the knife.

_Anthony, you listen to me. You are not going to scream, not even a peep. Do it for Ian's sake. _He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the cold blade on his forearm.

Then he opened his eyes and stared his attacker right in the eyes, challenging him to do his worst.

The blade bit into his flesh.

Rip. Blood gushed. Rip. Flesh tore. Rip. Veins were severed.

"Fuck, Drake! You cut too deep, you fuckwit!" A different man pushed the leader, Drake, out of the way. "We're taking it slow remember?"

The room spun. Anthony closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness and nausea hit him. It hurt so much.

Suddenly, he felt material on his arm. They were staunching the bleeding?

Strange torturers.

"Ok, he's all yours again." Anthony opened his eyes to the bandage man step back and Drake step forwards, a lighter in hand.

"Let's see how much your boyfriend likes you with all your hair burnt off!"

"Bring it, bitch. I've been bald before." Anthony sneered, trying to quell the panic rising inside him.

The flame was scorching his eyebrows. Anthony really started panicking, realising that his bravado act wasn't working. So he pouted his lips and spit a huge glob of saliva into Drake's eye.

"Argh! Oh God! That's fucking gross!" Drake yelled, rubbing his eye.

Anthony burst out laughing.

Drake's nostrils flared. This was not going as planned. He rummaged through the bag and pulled out a drill.

"Hmm… What bit shall we have? Bigger is better. Yeah, let's see if you can spit in my face while pissing your pants."

Anthony's face blanched.

Drake fitted the bit into the drill and turned it on. The whirring of the drill made Anthony's insides turn.

_No! _He wanted to scream_. I'll do anything, just not that!_

But he didn't. He stayed strong for Ian's sake.

The drill hovered around his shoulder.

"We need to take off his shirt."

"Oh dude! I don't want to see it, like, first hand! That's fucking disgusting." One of the men backed away.

"Pussy, I'll do it myself." Drake roughly tried to pull Anthony's shirt off with one hand. The drill hand wandered and the drill accidentally brushed Anthony's arm. Anthony let out a yelp of surprise and pain. It hurt way more than he thought it would. Drake grinned and ripped off the shirt.

"Better. Now where were we?" He kept the drill hovering over several places on his chest. "How about a nipple? That's got to hurt." Drake grinned evilly and started to move the drill closer to the nipple, trying to get it exactly on the spot.

Anthony suddenly squirmed and made Drake lose his aim.

"Dammit!" Drake was furious. "Hold hi-!"

It was too late, Anthony was already squirming towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Drake quickly grabbed him and sat on his stomach, pinning him. "Now. Scream!"

And the drill dug into his flesh.

**X**

Ian's head snapped up as someone screamed in the room next to him.

"Anthony!" He yelled, getting to his feet and running to the door.

Suddenly, the rope attached to his neck tightened and he slammed down onto his back. The man holding the rope laughed as Ian desperately tried to recover after being winded.

There was another scream. Ian's eyes narrowed and he started bashing on the locked door.

"Anthony! Anthony!"

His screams were getting more frequent and more drawn out. What were they doing to him? What could cause him such pain?

Ian didn't want to know.

"Anthony!" Tears were streaming down his face. He leant his forehead against the door, sobbing.

Suddenly, a key turned in the lock and the door was thrown open from the outside. Ian was thrown backwards.

One of the men that had been with Anthony rushed in, slammed the door and just lay against it, panting. He was a pale as a sheet and covered in blood.

"I-I-I-I didn't sign up for t-this shit man!" He gasped, almost sobbing.

Ian was on him so quickly that his gaolers were too slow to react. Ian grabbed him by the shoulders.

"WHAT. ARE. THEY. DOING. TO. HIM?!" Ian screamed, punctuating each word by banging the man's head against the door.

The rope was tight around Ian's throat, and he was struggling to breathe, but he didn't care, he just wanted Anthony.

"Drill! They're fucking drilling into him!" The man almost screamed at Ian.

In shock, Ian released the man, who slowly slid to the ground.

"They're what?!" Ian whispered into thin air.

"They're WHAT?! Fucking hell! I knew Drake would go overboard. Fuck me." The main man shoved Ian's leash into the bloody man's hand. "Make sure the homo doesn't fuck off. FUCK!" He yelled.

Ian was vaguely aware of the door opening and closing. But he didn't care about freedom, he just hoped Anthony was still alive.

**XX**


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Anthony was aware of was the blinding pain. It was like fire. He twisted and squirmed, trying to find a position to ease the discomfort, but the attempts were futile. He also felt like he had been stabbed by a knife all over his shoulders. There was also a strange sensation around his chest, like he was wrapped in a huge, super tight rubber band.

The second thing he noticed was that he could hear voices. Slightly muffled, as if Anthony was underwater, but if he concentrated he could make out what they were saying.

"Fuck, Drake! You weren't meant to kill the fag!"

"He mocked me!"

"Boo hoo! Just because you tried some of your own medicine doesn't mean you should drill holes in his fucking chest!"

"I only did it to his shoulders and arms! Fuck, Caine! He's not dead! Look, the wanker is breathing!"

The rest of the conversation turned into a low buzzing sound as the two men walked away. Once it had disappeared completely, he noticed another sound.

Someone was crying.

Slowly and with great effort, Anthony managed to open his heavy eyelids a crack. Harsh fluorescent light flooded in. Another pair of closed eyes were just centimetres away from his, with tears spilling out from under the eyelids.

"Ian." Anthony tried to say, but no sound came out.

Unfortunately, one of the men who had been standing guard saw his lips move.

"He's awake! The fag's awake!"

Immediately, Ian's eyes snapped open. Blue locked against brown.

"Run."

Immediately, Anthony was on his feet. He pulled Ian up with him and ran towards the door. Suddenly, a man popped up and smashed Anthony over the head with the butt of the glock he held in his hand. Anthony crumpled to the floor. Ian was with Anthony in a flash, protecting him with his body.

"No! Get away!" Ian snarled.

The four men just laughed and pulled Ian away.

The leader, Caine, stepped forwards. He and Drake had removed their balaclavas. Caine was tanned with dirty blonde hair, while Drake was pale with white-blonde hair.

"Trust me," Caine said. "We aren't going to hurt a hair on his hay head. It's your head, fag, that you should be worried about."

Ian gnashed his teeth. "Don't call me fag!"

Caine shrugged. "I'll do whatever I want, in fact, I'd like to hear you say it. To him!" He gestured at Anthony.

"Never!"

"Do it, or I'll set Drake on him. Now I might be mean and manipulative, but Drake is fucking psychotic. I think he would just love to use that drill again." Caine said smugly.

"Fag." Ian whispered.

Caine tutted. "Louder."

"Fag!"

"Now say it to your boyfriend."

Ian swallowed, tears brimming in his eyes. He stayed where he was for a minute.

"Do it."

Another minute passed.

Suddenly, the whirring of a drill brought Ian to his senses. "NO!" He leapt forwards to protect Anthony.

Caine smiled. "Say it. Nice and close." He shoved Ian's head right up against Anthony's, so close Ian could feel Anthony's warm breath on his face.

"Fag." He sobbed. _I'm sorry, Ant, _Ian thought silently. _I'm so sorry. _

"You are a fucking gay homo. Say it." Caine said.

"You are a fucking g-gay h-homo." Ian sniffed.

Anthony's heart twisted as he saw the pain on Ian's face as he repeated after Caine.

"You're a sick freak and deserve to fucking die in a hole." Drake said excitedly. Caine glared at him, angry that he was taking over.

"You're a sick f-freak and deserve to fucking die i-in a hole." Ian cried.

"I hate you. I could never love an ugly gay homo like you. You make me sic, you queer piece of faggoty shit!" Drake chanted, getting carried away.

Ian stayed silent. Then, softly, he began to sing. "Sticks and stones may break my bones-"

Drake shoved him. "Say it!"

"-but words will never hurt me."

Drake kicked him. "Say it!"

"If I die, you will cry-" Ian continued singing, getting louder.

Drake yanked him up and slapped him across the face. "SAY IT!"

"-for all the names you have called me." Ian finished.

Drake pushed him against the wall and punched him continuously in the stomach. After several blows, Caine said quietly. "That's enough."

When Drake still didn't cease, Caine pulled him away and screamed in his face, flecks of spit flying everywhere. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Drake punched Caine straight in the face.

Caine staggered backwards, but then launched his own attack.

Soon all four men where locked in a fierce tussle. Taking advantage of this, Ian crawled over to Anthony.

"Anthony?" Ian whispered.

Anthony's eyes opened slightly and his face broke out into a smile. "I told you homophobes are idiots."

Ian laughed under his breath, then leant forwards and kissed Anthony. "If we don't make it out, I just wanted to let you know-" Ian was silenced by Anthony's lips.

When they parted, Anthony whispered. "We will make it out. And I love you too. Always have, always will."

"Bitch, stop stealing my tag line!" Ian joked.

Anthony laughed. "Quick, we have to get out before they stop fighting. Untie my hands."

Snapped into action, Ian quickly started fumbling with the knots.

Meanwhile, Drake threatened Caine with a knife.

"I think it's about time we got some new blood around here." Drake hissed, brandishing the knife. "You're an old hat, Caine. I'm sick of being your 2nd. Your bitch. Always being patronized"

"I patronize you because you have as much sense as an autistic kid with a chainsaw." Caine snarled back. "Just fuck OFF!" With the last word he managed to force the knife out of Drake's hand.

By a stroke of luck, it landed it landed right next to Ian. Ian stared up at the two men, dumbfounded, while they stared back in shock.

Suddenly, everyone leapt into action. Ian grabbed the knife and with two clean cuts, severed the ropes around Anthony's hands and feet. In turn, Anthony slashed the ropes around Ian's ankles. In a flash, they were on their feet, while Caine and his henchmen were still fumbling around for weapons.

Knowing the door was locked; Anthony threw himself at the window. Cracks like spider webs appeared. Ian quickly smashed through the glass using the butt of the knife.

"Let's go!" He yelled, and was halfway through the jagged hole when he heard the unmistakeable click of a gun. He turned his head to see Drake clutching Anthony with a gun pointed to his head.

"Stop, or pop goes the weasel."

**XX**

* * *

**Yes. I did borrow Drake and Caine from Michael Grant's _GONE _series. They are just such good villains and I'm in love with Drake. I was originally just using their names, but by the end, they had evolved into replicas of Michael Grant's characters. I'm sorry Michael! I promise I'll return them! - Miss Smosh**


	4. Chapter 4

Ian stared at Anthony. Then he seemed to deflate, his head drooped and his shoulders slumped as if he had given up.

"Do it. At least then he'll be free, and you won't have anyone to use against me."

Anthony's eyes grew wide at Ian's words.

"In fact," Ian crawled out of the window and stood in front of Drake. "Why don't you just shoot him AND me, and just get it over with?"

"No! Ian, I won't let you-!" Anthony was cut off as Drake hit him on the head with the gun.

Drake bit his lip. He was the bully, the brawn. Caine was the brains. However, when Drake looked to Caine, he only shrugged as if to say "you got yourself into this, you've got to get yourself out." The gun shook in his hand.

_Focus!_ Drake thought. _Now how can we turn this situation into a good thing? _

"Ok." Drake said. "But only if you do it." Drake held the gun out to Ian, who flinched. "Just shoot the homo, then shoot yourself. Simple!"

Ian blanched and stuttered. "I-I can't sh-sh-shoot Anthony!"

"So you would rather see him suffer than put him out of his misery yourself. Ok, if you say so." Drake pulled the gun back.

"Wait!" Ian panicked.

"Nu-uh, you made your choice, fag!" Drake laughed evilly. He shoved Anthony towards Caine and the two henchmen. "Tie him up. Me and this little gay shit are going to have a little one on one."

Fear flooded through Ian and his survival instincts kicked in. Immediately, he pivoted and thrust his body through the window, not caring about the jagged shards of glass that ripped his skin. He landed hard on the concrete below and was up in a flash. His eyes locked with Anthony's.

"It's ok!" Anthony called. "Run-!" He was cut off as Caine kneed him in the groin.

Ian took off in a flash, although every step away from Anthony hurt like a knife piercing his heart. He vaulted over the fence and was soon running down the road. Tears flowed freely from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Ian chanted as his feet pounded on the hard asphalt.

He knew Drake or one of the henchmen would soon be after him, so he quickly cut into a neighbouring yard, climbed the fence and hid in the bushes. Hopefully, Drake would pass by, thinking that Ian would try to get as far away as possible. He would have to lie low until morning. Then he would go get help.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Ian curled up in the dirt and closed his weary eyes.

_Got to get help. Gotta… Go to police… Just as soon as Drake… Stops looking… Get… Help…_His thoughts blurred into an incoherent jumble as he drifted off to sleep.

**X**

"Tsk, tsk, stk. You're an unlucky Fag, aren't you? Two torture sessions with me in one night."

"Technically, it's almost dawn." Anthony sighed.

Drake slapped him across the face. He grabbed a handful of Anthony's hair and pulled him in so their foreheads touched.

"Going in for a kiss, Drake?" Anthony teased.

"You listen to me." Drake snarled. "I'm not going to kill you, that would be too easy. I'm going to make you wish that homo has taken that gun and put a bullet through your head, understand?"

"Whatever." Anthony yawned, winding Drake up. If there was one thing he had learnt about Drake, it was that he has a short temper.

Drake kicked him. "There'll be no more of that attitude, queer shit. You're going to address me as 'Master" and throughout your torture you are going to say "More please, master." Got it?"

"Yes, _Master_." Anthony sneered.

Drake's lips pressed into a tight line. He didn't like the tone of voice, but it was the best he was going to get.

Drake brandished a knife. "Where were we?"

Anthony swallowed.

"I think it's about time you were seen for the freak you really are. Hold still, this is only going to hurt a lot." Drake laughed sadistically.

Anthony felt the sharp tip of the knife dig into his forehead. He gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying out.

Scarlet blood trickled down Anthony's brow and dripped into his eye. Drake's eyes were narrowed in concentration as he carved into Anthony's forehead. Soon, blood filled his vision and spilled down his face, collecting at his lips.

Finally, Drake pulled back flourished the knife. "My masterpiece is complete!" Then, with no warning, he roughly wiped the blood from Anthony's face, grinning as Anthony winced in pain.

"Go ahead," Drake said once he had finished. "Take a look."

He held a mirror in front of Anthony On his forehead, Drake has crudely written the word "FAG".

Suddenly, Drake smashed the mirror down on Anthony's head, the shards of glass piercing his scalp.

He let out a yell. "What was that for?!"

Drake shrugged. "I couldn't resist."

He grabbed a shard of mirror and held it threateningly.

"Scream for me, bitch!"

"That's what I said to your mum last night!" Anthony laughed.

Drake snarled and leapt forwards, gripping Anthony's bandaged shoulder while he carefully cut into his chest. Anthony screamed as Drake pressed down hard on the wounds from the drill.

"Yesss!" Drake hissed in satisfaction.

Anthony glanced down.

Blood bubbled out of the word "HOMO". He felt dizzy from blood loss.

The room spun, Drake's looming figure tripled and everything went black.

**XX**


	5. Chapter 5

Ian opened his eyes. It was still dark. Confused, he lifted his head and looked at his watch.

_11:53 pm?! I slept all day?!_ Ian thought. _Oh no! Anything could have happened to Anthony in that time! He had to get to the police! _

Just as he was getting up, something vibrated in his pocket. His phone?! _Wow, homophobes really are stupid!_ Ian felt like laughing and crying at the same time as he recalled Anthony's words.

He quickly grabbed out his phone and his heart sank. It was at that moment he regretted not trading his old Nokia in for an iPhone. All the buttons on the keypad had been ripped out , so there was no way he could call the police. He focused on the screen. A text from Anthony?! He was alive?! As Ian read the text, his hopes were raised higher and higher.

_"Ian, I've escaped! Where are you? Meet me in the park ASAP! I love you. Anthony." _

Ian clutched his phone to his chest. He wanted to jump up and down with joy. He knew Anthony would find a way out!

**X**

Ian crept along the streets and down the path towards the park, keeping an eye out for Drake or Caine. They were probably combing the streets, furious that Anthony had escaped. The thought of being with Anthony again made Ian grin.

He reached the park. There was no one in sight. His watch read 12:07. Then, he saw a lone figure huddled in the shadows under the playground. He sprinted across the grass towards the play equipment. He was almost there when Anthony saw him. Their eyes locked.

Ian saw Anthony's lips mouth his name.

Ian gasped when he saw Anthony's face. His face covered with blood, the word "FAG" had been carved into his forehead, his hair was in messy clumps and blood coated his chest.

As Ian got closer, he noticed the fear in Anthony's eyes. His pace slowed slightly. What was wrong? He was only 10 metres away when Anthony yelled.

"Run Ian! It's a trap!"

Ian's step faltered.

"Run, dammit!" Anthony screamed.

Ian stopped altogether.

Suddenly, Drake popped up behind Ian.

"How touching. Don't worry, you'll be with him soon enough." Drake growled in his ear.

Then suddenly everything went black.

**XX**

* * *

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, but there are plenty more long chapters to come! - Miss Smosh**


	6. Chapter 6

All Ian felt was pain.

He had a cramp between his shoulder blades, it felt like someone was smashing his head with a hammer and his ribs were on fire.

He opened his eyes and blinked in the harsh light. Once his eyes had adjusted, he saw Caine and Drake standing next to Anthony, who was unconscious in a chair.

There was no sign of the two henchmen.

Ian was tied to a chair with his hands behind his back, which explained the cramp.

"Now. The fun is over. We wasted too much time enjoying ourselves, and then too much time searching for you, motherfucking, cock-sucking Fag. Let's get this over with." Caine snarled.

"Just one question." Ian asked plaintively.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this? Why didn't you just kill us when you first broke into the house?"

"We wanted you to suffer, to be ashamed of being the sick freak that you are." Caine said haughtily.

"I'd rather be a gay 'freak' than ignorant and stupid." Ian retorted calmly.

Caine hissed. "I am not stupid!"

"Yes you are." Ian said. "You are stupid because you are unable to see that homosexuals are just the same as you. Sure, we like people of the same sex, but why does that dictate who we are?

In the end, gay is just a label, it doesn't change who we are inside. Only shallow people let it rule how they see and judge people. Maybe you see a beautiful girl, she's funny nice and generally a good human being. But she's totally out of your league. You ask her out anyway, but she apologetically replies that she is a lesbian. Nothing changes. She is still the nice girl that she always was, and she was always out of your league.

"But then, you see a generally unattractive woman with short hair, tattoos and piercings. You immediately think "eww, lesbian" but it turn out that she is straight. People judge before they even know the person, just because of stereotypes.

"Homosexuals shouldn't have to hide and be ashamed of who they are. They should step proudly, ignoring what society thinks. In the end, they are no different to everyone else." Ian finished.

Caine sniffed and pretended to wipe away a tear. "How touching. NOT! Homos are sick, twisted humans. They are unnatural and disgusting-"

"Prove it!" Ian cut him off.

"W-what?"

"Prove that we are sick, disgusting people."

Caine blanched and stuttered, unnerved by Ian's cool demeanour. "I don't have to prove anything, Fag."

"What did gay people ever do to you?"

Suddenly, Caine whipped around with a wild look in his eyes. He leapt at Ian, snarling. He grabbed Ian's shirt and pulled him close so they were nose to nose.

"Who told you?!" he screeched. He shook Ian's shoulders. "What do you know?!"

Ian's calm demeanour was shattered. "Wait, what?!" he stared in shock as a tear dripped down Caine's flushed cheek.

Suddenly, Ian was sucked into Caine's mind's eye.

**X**

_He was only 7 years old. His favourite uncle locked him in a room. _

_"Now, now, little Caine-y. Come sit on Uncle's lap."_

_Ian, seeing out of Caine's eyes, huddled in a corner. "What's happening?"_

_His uncle grabbed him, seemingly unaware as Caine kicked and bit him. He tied him face down on the bed. Caine whimpered in fear. _

_"Don't worry, it isn't going to hurt aaaat aaaaaalll." His uncle grinned leeringly as he pulled down Caine's pants. _

_"Stop, stop, stooooop!" Caine squealed. _

_"Come on, Caine-y. I only want to play."_

_Caine screamed. _

**X**

Suddenly, Ian was back in his own body in the present. Caine was huddled on the floor, moaning and crying as he relieved the memory.

Drake advanced. "What did you do to him?! I'm going to cut you up so badly you little-"

"And you Drake, why do you like hurting people so much? It's the old nature versus nurture question. Were you born sadistic, or were you raised like that?" Ian raised an eyebrow mockingly.

Drake snarled. "What are you talking about, fucking gay cu-"

"Ooh, looks like I've hit a sore spot, Drake-y." Ian smiled.

Drake launched himself at Ian, pressing the knife against his throat. "I'm Drake. The Drake. There are fucking horror stories about me. You don't even know half of what I've done!"

"Like killing small children?"

The pressure of the knife on Ian's neck lessened.

Once again, Ian was sucked into Drake's icy, black mind.

**X**

_"Hey little girl, do you want a pony?" A 15 year old Drake smiled at a little six year old girl. _

_The little girl nodded in earnest. _

_"Well, come with me! I have one, I can give it to you." _

_The girl grinned and happily followed him out of the shopping centre, leaving her mother's side. _

_As they walked through town, Drake held her hand, pretending to be her older brother. No one challenged him. _

_Finally, he reached the overgrown house, right at the edge of town. No one would hear her scream. _

_"Woo! Drake! I can't believe you actually got one!" A boy came out of the dilapidated house and clapped Drake on the back. _

_"It was a piece of piss!" Drake boasted. _

_The girl started to have second thoughts and she pulled her hand out of Drake's grasp. As quick as cobra, Drake snatched her arm._

_"Don't you want your pony?" he hissed, tightening his grip. _

_The girl whimpered in pain. "Let go!" _

_Drake sneered. "Not yet, first we're going to have a little fun." _

_He dragged her into the house._

_"Drake, dude, maybe we shouldn't do this. We could get in deep shit." A different boy said. _

_"What are you? A pussy? Come on, it'll be fun!" _

_He rounded on the girl. _

_"Where's the pony?" The girl asked timidly. _

_"Here's your fucking pony!" _

_And he stabbed a knife into her stomach. _

**X**

_Smack. Drake was sent sprawling on the ground. _

_"You killed a little girl?!" Drake's father towered above him, slurring drunkenly. _

_"No, no!" Drake squealed, blood dripping from his nose and lip. _

_"You little shit! The blood is on your shirt! You sick fuck! Do you want me to send you to that all boys school, where you'll be butt-raped in the showers? DO YOU?!" The father roared. _

_"No! No!" Drake cried. _

_The father raised an empty beer bottle and smashed it down on Drake._

**X**

Drake screamed and staggered back. Ian slumped back in his chair, exhausted after the ordeals.

Drake screamed again and punched the wall.

"Your dad wasn't too happy when you came back covered in blood, hey, Drake-y?" Ian panted.

Drake's head snapped around and he fixed his icy blue stare on Ian.

"Did you cry when he beat you? Did you scream like that little girl? Are you even able to show that much emotion-" Ian was cut off as Drake's fist slammed into his face.

"I bet your mummy didn't care, too busy working the corner."

Smack. Another punch.

"Shut up or I swear I'll cut your fucking throat!" Drake yelled, pressing the cold knife against Ian's neck.

Ian swallowed. "It won't make all the bitterness go away, Drake. It won't make your Daddy and Mummy love you. It won't take back all those years of abuse-"

Slash! Drake brought the knife down across Ian's face, slicing his cheek from his ear to his mouth.

"That was a warning!" Drake screeched.

"Does it make you feel better? Hurting people? Does it give you a sick sort of high?" Ian sneered, ignoring the pain and the blood that dripped down his cheek and trickled down his neck.

Drake's face contorted in anger. But instead of lashing out at Ian, he kicked Caine who was still sulking on the ground, swamped by supressed memories. Drake bent down, ripped the gun from his waistband and pointed it at Ian.

"Stop, motherfucker!" He screamed.

"You don't have the balls."

Ian and Drake's heads whipped around. Anthony stood with a bloody piece of glass in his hand, the frayed pieces of rope still attached to the chair.

BANG! Drake fired at Anthony, but missed in his haste.

"Anthony! Get out of here!" Ian screamed.

"Never, I'm going to stay with you. I always have, and I always will."

Ian's eyes filled with tears.

"How cute. Don't worry, you'll be together in Hell!" Drake sneered.

There was a bang, and suddenly Anthony felt something impact with his chest. He flew backwards and landed hard on the ground. He was vaguely aware of Ian screaming.

"Ian." He croaked. "Here." With his last ounce of strength he threw the shard of glass at Ian, who quickly severed his ropes. Ian ran over and cradled Anthony's head in his lap.

"Anthony, Ant. It's ok, you'll be ok." but as his life pumped out onto the carpet, Anthony drifted away.

**XX**


	7. Chapter 7

Tears trickled down Ian's face as he stared at Anthony's limp body. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be!

Drake grinned. "Well, well, well. Looks like it's just you and me. Fag boy isn't here to save you now!"

Ian stared at Anthony's blank face and let the tears fall. It felt like he was millions of miles away from Drake, numb, like he was underwater. Ian squeezed his eyes closed.

"I hope he's watching from Hell, I wouldn't want him to miss what I'm about to do!" Drake jeered gleefully.

Ian just wished Drake would shut up and let him grieve. He was so sick of these assholes, who just broke into their house and terrorised them for no fucking reason. He was sick of it.

"It would have been awesome to torture you in front of Fag. Tie him up and make him watch as I cut you up. See him cry and yell "Ian, Ian, wah wah wa-!" Drake was cut off as Ian suddenly surged up and slammed into him, knocking him over.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ian spat, sitting on Drake's stomach. "Piss off! You got what you came here for! To torture us for no reason! Anthony's dead, and that's torture enough for me, so just leave!"

Drake just let out a slow, sardonic laugh and smashed the butt of his glock in Ian's face.

It felt like Ian had been hit in the face by a truck.

He clutched his face and was pushed backwards as Drake scrambled to his feet.

Ian just wanted to lie there and cry, but Anthony had been strong for him, so he had to be strong for Anthony. Ian clambered to his feet and rammed his head into Drake's stomach, who collapsed to his knees. Ian went to knee him in the face, but he rolled sideways and fired at Ian's head. He missed, but he was soon on his feet and aiming the gun at Ian.

"Play time's over!" Drake snarled and pulled the trigger.

Ian ducked and the bullets missed him by centimetres. Crouched on the floor, Ian used his legs to sweep Drake off his feet. The gun spun across the carpet as Drake hit the ground. Suddenly, Drake was nose-to-nose with Ian. Blue fire met blue fire.

Simultaneously, the launched themselves at the glock, kicking, punching and scratching as they fought their way across the ground. Ian's fingers closed around the gun first, but Drake's foot quickly crushed his hand. Ian sank his teeth into Drake's ankle, tasting blood. He quickly lifted his foot and Ian jumped to his feet, the gun in hand.

He pointed it at Drake, lining it up with his head.

"You don't even know how to shoot." Drake sneered.

"Oh really? Maybe you should watch more Ian is Bored." Ian snarled and pulled the trigger.

The kick made his aim go haywire, and the bullet only grazed Drake's arm. Drake laughed and punched Ian in his already broken nose. Ian crouched to the ground, screaming in pain, and felt Drake try to wrench the gun from his grip. Ian smashed his elbow into Drake's mouth, who immediately recoiled. Ian was on his feet in a flash, panting as he pressed the gun to Drake's forehead. There was no way he could miss now.

**X**

Their eyes locked. For the first time, Ian saw fear in Drake's icy eyes.

"Ian."

Ian almost pulled the gun away from Drake's head in surprise. Caine. He had totally forgotten about him.

"Ian, please." Caine repeated, standing beside him.

"Wait, what happened to the whole "Fag" thing? And are you actually asking me to spare this sadistic bastard's life?" Ian spat.

"Yes. Ian, if you kill him, you'll be just as bad as him…and me."

"Let me get this straight…_Now _you're getting all ethical and worrying about my _morals_?" Ian almost laughed.

"Trust me. I still remember the first person I kill. It ruined my whole life and it still haunts me. It turned me into the monster I am now."

Ian faltered. "But he killed Anthony. For no reason."

"Well, he _is _a psychopath."

"Gee, thanks." Drake said dryly.

Ian's eyes filled with tears. "Look, I don't wanna kill another human being, I hate seeing all the wars and carnage on T.V, but Drake needs to die. He is unnatural-"

"Says you, ya Fag!" Drake interjected.

"I won't be able to live in peace if I know that he is still out there." Ian continued, ignoring Drake.

"You won't be able to live in peace if you kill him. Please, I swear if you let him go, we will leave and never come back."

Drake opened his mouth, about to protest, but then shut it again, shooting a dirty look at Caine.

"Why do you want him to live so badly? I thought you hated each other, he tried to _kill _you." Ian pointed out.

"He's the only friend I've got." Caine whispered.

"What about your henchmen?"

Caine shrugged. "They only follow Drake and I because they're scared."

"Yeah, the cowards have already scampered." Drake snarled bitterly.

"Look, please release him, and we'll leave without anymore bloodshed."

Ian locked eyes with Drake and saw deep into his dark and tattered soul.

Finally, Ian relaxed and pulled the gun away from Drake's head. Caine exhaled in relief.

"I'm sorry, but this is for Anthony."

And Ian fired three bullets, straight into Drake's head.

**X**

The once white wall was now splattered with blood, and Drake fell to the ground like a rag doll. Caine just stared in shock as the psychotic glint left his deputy's eyes forever. Ian dropped to the ground, hung his head, and sobbed. Sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. The last couple of nights had just been too much. Being woken by a clammy hand over his mouth, being forced to hurt Anthony, the numerous beatings, the constant threat of death, discovering Drake and Caine's dark pasts, and of course, seeing Anthony die in his arms. And now he had killed a person.

Suddenly, a pair of feet stood in front of Ian. He looked up to see Caine.

Pointing a gun right in his face.

"Say hi to Drake for me."

And then pulled the trigger.

**XX**


	8. Chapter 8

Click.

Click.

Frustrated, Caine wrenched open the gun. It was empty.

"Oops, out of ammo, Caine?" Ian jeered and rammed into Caine's legs, knocking him backwards.

He landed hard and Ian wrestled the useless gun out of Caine's hand.

"You fucking bitch!" Caine shrieked.

Ian smashed the butt of the gun into Caine's nose, shuddering as he realised Drake had used the exact same move on him less than an hour ago.

Caine howled in pain and clutched his nose that was gushing blood.

Ian turned and raced to Anthony's body.

"Ok, Ant. Let's get out of this hell hole." Ian whispered, trying to lift the corpse, but it was too heavy.

The logical thing to do was to leave Anthony's body and go get the police, but Ian had left Anthony once, and he vowed never to do it again.

Caine go to his feet.

"Fuck. You're never going to give up, are you?!" Ian groaned.

Caine spit blood at him. "Never."

"Well, let's get this over with then."

With that, Ian leapt at Caine, brandishing the gun. With surprising speed, Caine kicked him in the stomach. Ian doubled up and Caine ripped the gun from his grip. Caine smashed the butt on Ian's head, forced him to the ground and put a foot on his chest.

"Well, well, well. We're back where we started. And this is quite a mess to clean up. We didn't expect you to put up that much of a fight. Now, I don't particularly want to kill you. After all, if I do get caught, there is a chance I could get out of jail, seeing as I didn't actually carry out any of the torture, or kill Fag over there."

"But you broke into our house and did plenty of assault." Ian spat.

"Ah, but you murdered Drake."

"He murdered Anthony! I was getting revenge. _And _it was self defence."

"You still shot him in the head. Bang, bang, bang! Man, I admire your ruthlessness."

"Well? Are you going to kill me or are you just going to rattle on like this?"

"Ooh. Bravado. Pity that didn't save Fag boy over there." Caine sneered.

Ian's patience was already non-existent, but that remark made him lose grip of whatever sanity he still had.

"His name is ANTHONY!" Ian screamed and sank his teeth deep into Caine's calf.

Caine screamed and hopped around the roomAs quick as lightning, Ian was up. He ran over to the smashed window, intending to climb out. But then he stopped and turned. He was sick of running. He was going to stand up to the bastard, and finish him off. Ian wrapped the bottom of his shirt around his hand and broke off a piece of jagged glass.

"Come on Caine-y, bring it bitch!"

Caine let out a roar and swung his fist at him. Ian nimbly stepped aside like a matador with a bull and jabbed at Caine with the glass. It only left a small scratch, and Caine let out a laugh, grabbed Ian's hand, crushing it so that the glass dug into his palm, and punched him in the face. Ian grabbed a hank of Caine's hair and pulled viciously. Caine roared in anger and kicked Ian in the groin.

Ian dropped to his knees, but pulled Caine down with him, his fingers still entwined in his messy hair. Now that his glass hand was released, Ian threw the shard far into the corner of the room. Caine snarled, sat on Ian's stomach and pressed his palm onto Ian's broken nose. Ian screamed as blood gushed down his face and trickled down the back of his throat.

"Admit defeat." Caine hissed.

"Neber!" Ian replied, his voice nasally.

"Ok."

Caine, while still maintaining pressure on Ian's nose, reached for the gun that was lying near Anthony's body. He stretched out to reach it, momentarily taking the pressure of Ian's face. Immediately, Ian surged up and flattened Caine, literally sitting on his back. Ian easily grabbed the gun. Then with surprising strength, Caine flung Ian off his back. He towered over Ian and put a foot on his chest.

"Well, well, well." Caine panted. "This is a familiar situation."

"But you're forgetting one thing." Ian grunted. "I have the gun!"

And with that Ian slammed the gun into Caine's kneecap, shattering it. Caine screamed and toppled like a felled log.

Ian got up, spitting blood. "Any last words you son of a bitch?"

Caine paused. "Do to the bathroom. There's ammo in the bag." He whispered through bloody lips.

Ian recoiled. "What?"

"Bathroom. Bag. Ammo."

Ian considered it for a minute. Caine couldn't walk with that shattered kneecap, he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'll be back."

**X**

Ian returned, the gun in hand.

"Ian…Please…" Caine whispered.

"This reminds me a lot of Drake's death. Except then you were pleading with me to spare his life, and now you're begging me to kill you?" Ian ran a hand through his hair, leaving it slick with blood.

"Please Ian. I want to die. I'm bloody and broken, and I'll probably go to jail. Death is my only salvation."

"I can't. I can't do it. I shot Drake in a moment of anger. I can't kill you in cold blood. Besides, death is too good for you. You broke into my house and killed my best friend and boyfriend. Why should I be merciful?"

"I'm sorry about Anthony. I'm sorry for what we did. I know you're a good man Ian. I understand now that gays are no different to us. Maybe even better than us. Please."

Ian sighed. "Ok, but on one condition."

He loaded the gun and handed it to Caine.

"You shoot me first."

**XX**


	9. Chapter 9

Caine ran his hand over the gun. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive. I have as much to live for as you do. Anthony's dead, I killed a man, I would probably go to jail too. And this way, you're making it up to me, saving me having to shoot myself."

Caine lined the gun up. Ian squeezed his eyes shut.

Ian could hardly hear the bang of the gun, he could only hear the pounding of his heart, as if it knew it was galloping towards it's last beat. Ian hardly registered the impact. He just realised that he was falling. Falling, falling, falling. Through the carpet and into pitch black nothingness.

**X**

Ian opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Anthony's face. He was fully healed and his hair was neatly styled.

"Anthony?" Ian sat up and looked around. He was lying on the couch in a house he had never seen before. It was modern and stylish, and through the window he could see a beautiful beach.

Anthony followed Ian's line of sight. "The beach, huh? Nice. I could use a tan."

Suddenly, Ian threw his arms around Anthony's neck and started kissing him wildly.

"Woah, hey now." Anthony chuckled and gently detached himself.

"Is this heaven?" Ian asked like a small child.

"It's wherever you want it to be." Anthony smiled.

"Are you real?"

"Of course. And so are you. We're just not exactly in Kansas anymore." Anthony laughed.

Ian kissed him again. "I don't care where we are, as long as I'm with you."

**FIN**

* * *

**What do you guys think? Yes, I know. Another happy ending. But I like my fluff! Do you think I should do another chapter? An epilogue? If you have any questions don't be afraid to message me. I don't bite...hard. -Miss Smosh**


	10. Chapter 10 - Epilogue

**I wrote this epilogue a while ago, but never uploaded it. So here it is! Just warning you, if you're happy with the way things ended in the last chapter DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! However, if you're curious about Ian and Anthony's lives in heaven, read on! (*Contains mild adult situations*) - Miss Smosh**

The soft, warm sun shone down into Ian's eyes. He groaned and flopped an arm over his face.

"Have a nice nap?" Someone chuckled beside him.

Ian smiled and took his arm off his face, and rolled over to face Anthony. His hair was tousled and his skin had been turned honey brown from lying in the sun, day after day.

"Mhmm, I'll never get sick of just lying here on the beach with you."

Anthony laughed again. "But wouldn't you like a change of scenery? After all, we've been here for two weeks."

Ian propped himself up on one elbow. "How could we do that? We're going to be here for the rest of…..forever!" Ian had been about to say 'for the rest of our lives' but remembered that they were dead.

"Yeah, but we don't have to always be on the beach." Anthony smiled mysteriously and clicked his fingers.

In an instant, Ian and Anthony were rugged up in thick, soft furs, languishing in white, powdery snow beside a sparkling, blue frozen lake.

Ian gaped. "H-how'd you do that?!"

Anthony grinned. "It's easy. Just think of where you want to go, and then just click your fingers."

"That's it? Then how do I get you to come along with me?"

"I'll always be with you. For instance, if you were on the beach, and I was in the house, and you clicked your fingers, we'd both be transported to the snow." Anthony explain.

"That's awesome!" Ian exclaimed. He squeezed his eyes shut, and clicked his fingers.

Immediately, the scenery changed. Ian and Anthony were lounging on a smooth rock beside a sparkling clear waterfall. Around them, hundreds of birds chirped, and monkeys howled in the trees. In the distance, a huge, deluxe tree house was perched in a tree like something out of a movie.

"Wow." Anthony gasped, studying the huge trees and green foliage. "The rainforest?"

Suddenly, Ian's lips crashed down on his. Anthony wrapped his arms around Ian, deepening the kiss.

"Sorry, you're just so hot when you're surprised." Ian murmured against his lips.

Ian's hands ran through Anthony's hair, while the taller man fumbled with his boyfriend's belt. He felt Ian smile against his lips as he pulled off Anthony's shirt.

"Right here?" Anthony panted.

"Right now."

_**XXX**_

Ian snuggled into Anthony's neck as the waterfall cascaded down over them, the crystal clear water was up to their chests.

"I like this place." Anthony murmured into Ian's ear.

"I can't wait to explore the tree house. D'you reckon we'll have monkey butlers?!"

Anthony laughed at Ian's excitement. "I think that's a bit unrealistic."

Ian gestured to their surroundings. "And being able to change location by clicking isn't?"

"True." Anthony grinned.

Ian climbed out from under the waterfall. "Come on, let's go check it out." He climbed out onto the rock and gathered up his pile of clothes. "Are you coming or not?"

Anthony groaned and very slowly started to swim towards the bank. Ian, who was now dressed, grinned cheekily, scooped up Anthony's clothes and zoomed off towards the tree house.

"HEY!" Anthony yelled, clambering out of the creek and chasing after Ian. He quickly caught up and tackling him, landing on a soft carpet of moss. Anthony began kissing him rapturously, and Ian chuckled.

"Ok, you win." He tossed a pair of pants at Anthony.

"No shirt?" Anthony raised an eyebrow.

"No shirts for sexy people." Ian winked.

"In that case…" In a flash, Anthony pulled off Ian's shirt.

Soon they were making out again, soft sunlight filtering through the canopy and dappling their skin.

"Are we interrupting something?" Said a familiar voice, a voice that still haunted Ian's nightmares.

Drake.

_**XXX**_

Ian screamed and Anthony let out a yelp, covering his naked body with his hands. Drake's icy blue eyes stared down at them, his sharp face twisted into an amused smirk. Caine stepped out to his deputy's side.

"What are you doing here?" Ian hissed.

"Relax." Drake smiled. Ian and Anthony's jaw dropped. Drake could _smile?_

"We won't stick around for long, we can see you guys are busy." Caine grinned. "We just wanted to see how you guys were getting on."

"More like getting _it _on." Drake winked and laughed.

"This is our piece of heaven, our paradise. What are you guys doing here? _How _did you get here?"

"We'll explain it all once you guys get dressed." Caine winked. "We'll be in the tree house."

Drake laughed and ran over to the rope ladder, climbing up it in a flash.

"I'm so…" Anthony began.

"Scared? Confused? Angry? Embarrassed?"

"Horny." Anthony finished, kissing Ian on the cheek.

Ian pushed him off, laughing. "Get changed."

Anthony grinned, pulling on his jeans.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Caine shouted down from the balcony of the house.

Anthony and Ian clambered up the rope ladder to the balcony.

"Nice place you got here." Drake said, lying in a hammock.

"It _was _nice, until you guys interrupted us." Anthony grumbled.

Drake just laughed.

"What _are _you guys doing here anyway? Shouldn't you, you know, be in Hell?" Ian asked.

"Well, technically we are in Hell. Well, the bad part of our souls are, but the rest of us are up here. So I'm the real Cain, the Caine I was before I went….evil…" Caine trailed off, uncomfortable.

"And I'm the real Drake! The one that's not a psychopath." Drake piped up.

"So you've been….cleansed?" Ian asked, dubiously.

"That's a good way to put it." Drake laughed. "Cleansed of our evilness. I like it."

Anthony shook his head. "But how did you get to our part of heaven? I thought everyone had their own piece, separated from the other…. dead people."

"Or have we got it wrong? Is it just one big communal heaven?" Ian asked.

"No, you guys are right. You needn't fear strangers barging in on you. But people can visit other people, as long as you have a genuine reason to. For instance, we could come here because we wanted to apologize. But you couldn't go to, say, Abraham Lincoln's part just to say hello. You have to actually know the person." Caine explained.

"And you basically just have to think of the person, and then click your fingers." Drake butted in.

Ian rubbed his temples "This is so confusing."

"Don't worry about it, you'll get the hang of it." Drake clapped Ian on the back.

Anthony glared at him, still not used to the former psychopath touching his boyfriend. "Look, this is all fine and dandy, but Ian and I were kind of in the middle of something, and…"

"Don't worry. We'll go back to our own part of paradise soon. We just came here to apologize. For what we did to you." Caine said solemnly.

"Yeah, we were real assholes. I'm sorry for killing you, Anthony."

Anthony dipped his head, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for killing you too, Drake." Ian blurted out quickly.

Drake grinned. "S'ok, I deserved it."

"Well." Caine clapped his hands together. "I guess that's it. Sorry for interrupting you two."

"You can continue," Drake winked and laughed, jumping off the edge of the balcony and landing in the bushes below.

Caine rolled his eyes. "Idiot." And proceeded to climb down the ladder properly.

Anthony and Ian just stared at each other.

"Well, that was-" Anthony began.

"Weird? Good? Totally confusing?"

"Stop cutting me off! I was going to say strange."

"Yeah, Drake smiling and laughing and _being nice _was positively creepy."

"You know, he's not bad looking now. When he smiles, he's positively sexy." Anthony grinned.

"Sexier than me?" Ian struck a pose.

Anthony pushed him against the wooden wall of the house and started kissing his neck hungrily. "Not even close." He chuckled.

"Shall we continue what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted?" Ian asked, grinning.

"Absolutely." With one hand, Anthony ripped Ian's shirt off and kissed his chest.

"I do believe that you didn't have any pants."

"That's easily fixed." Anthony laughed.

_**XXX**_

Moonlight shone through the window, turning Ian's hair to silver. Anthony wrapped a strand around his finger. Ian snuggled into him, resting his head on his chest.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if Drake and Caine visited a couple more times. They're not that bad, and it's nice having some company." Anthony mused aloud.

"As long as you stop checking out Drake." Ian huffed.

Anthony laughed and kissed Ian's head. "I'll stop. You're the only one for me. Besides, I think he's Caine's."

"Really? Drake and Caine?"

"Did you see them today? Talk about chemistry! And Drake is too gorgeous to be straight."

Ian poked Anthony in the side. "You asshole."

"Only teasing you." Anthony laughed, pulling him closer.

"But I know what you mean. We have to find something else to do other than just fuck all day. And Caine and Drake seem ok, now that they're not evil homophobes who are trying to kill us. I actually don't mind Caine, but it'll take me a while to get used to Drake."

"Yeah….but fucking all day still sounds good to me. How about a four-some?" Anthony grinned.

"Fuck off."

_**The End**_


End file.
